Appreciation
by Beverii
Summary: Xanxus never says thank you. Drabble, oneshot. XS, so don't read if you don't like. Based off a relationship I have with someone. Its 12 in the morning, I don't know what I was doing. Rated T for profanities. Again.


**AN: Just got back from a dinner with my band. Thought I might drabble something up since I have an art block. No crack today. Something a bit more drama and serious, to just practice a bit. Contains XS, don't like, don't read. Based off some real life situations, and feelings about it.**

**

* * *

**

"Appreciation"

The silver-haired mafioso could never understand himself. His boss is a asshole to him. Constantly getting verbal abuse from him and getting glasses of liquor to the head all the time. Because of his boss, his life is pretty darn screwed. Of all the things that Xanxus could do, he never said a word of 'thank you'. He never said a word of 'I'm glad you did it'. He never even smiles! And for years, Squalo felt under appreciated and constantly asked himself...Why the fuck does he work for an asshat like Xanxus?

As for Xanxus, he was merciless; he never accepted any failure from any of his members. He was pretty selfish too, sitting on his chair all day, sipping liquor. He'd probably be reading reports or taking a nap on it. Or just stare at the fire place. If he wasn't doing that, he'd be verbally abusing a Varia member or on the phone yelling at the Vongola for trying to do something for him. He would never appreciate what others did for him.

That day, lights were blinking around Italy. Christmas trees were lit up and the pavement was smothered white with snow. Children and their parents would be seen around the shopping malls, the kids pointing at their favorite toy that they had seen on television. It was Christmas Eve, and Lussuria was probably somewhere among the crowd shopping.

Unfortunately, in the Varia mansion, not everything was as happy-go-lucky as those little children window shopping.

"You disappointed me again, trash." Xanxus growled, before throwing another glass of liquor to his subordinate's head. A loud, painful yell came out from Squalo's lips, before he places his hand over the back of his head. **(AN: Sorry guys, I guess I like seeing Squalo get hit by glasses of liquor...)**. "Would you quit doing that!" The second in command yelled, hissing at the excruciating pain coming from the now bleeding forehead.

"I never understand why I even dedicated myself to you!" He yelled to his boss. Xanxus rolled his crimson eyes, before letting out an annoyed sigh. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his legs, not saying a word, causing a silence between the two of the men. Squalo, being the louder one, broke the silence. He grabbed a handful of his silky, silver locks and waved them in front of Xanxus. "I should cut this, shouldn't I?

"Seriously! No matter how hard I work for you, no matter how much shit I pull through for the sake of yoou, and no matter how much PRESENTS I get for you, its always the same fuckin' outcome! Can't you be a bit more appreciative of me!" His voice started to raise, and his eyes glared at his boss. Xanxus simply let out a snort, before resting his head on his right hand. "Trash, why do I need to appreciate you?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Squalo wanted to throw something at him. Real badly. This was ridiculous. "Being appreciative is something everyone should do, asshole! Its like basic fuckin' manners." He growled, letting go of his silver locks and getting ready to just storm out of the room.

Xanxus wasn't the type to thank verbally, or show it. He'd much rather just thank his subordinate by giving him his damn meals and letting him live in the mansion. He wasn't the type to feel sorry or even bad for anything. After all, he WAS the boss.

"I'm out. Its useless to even TRY to get you to thank someone. Merry Christmas, asshat." Squalo jerked his head away, unable to face his boss. He stormed out of the office, angry and frustrated. "Trash! Wai-" Xanxus got out of chair swiftly, trying to stop his second on command, but Squalo had already slammed the door smack right in his face. And for the first time in a very long, LONG time, Xanxus felt bad.

The Rain Guardian let the hot water fall to his ankles, trying hard to rinse away the liquor stained in his hair. His silver locks were tangled together, losing the softness he had before. "Damn it..." He muttered, unable to get the smell of the alcohol out of his hair. He turned off the shower, slipped on his clothes and threw himself on the bed with a towel wrapped around his head. He hoped the towel would get rid of the stench somehow.

The window beside him was open, causing the cold breeze to enter his room. He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. He groaned when he couldn't, his eyes opening as he turned to face the window. All Squalo could see was snow falling, the white pavement and road. It was Christmas the following day, but the mafioso couldn't care less. All Christmas' were the same. Get abused by his boss. No presents, no Christmas trees (much to Lussuria's disappointments) and definitely no shining lights. It was like the Varia household never knew how to light up and enjoy.

He sighed as he placed his arm over his eyes, thinking of when Xanxus could just show a bit of appreciation. Or even smile at him. To him, yes it did feel good to actually work for Xanxus, but why continue when he wasn't even getting anything in return? It made him feel like he wasn't doing his job well enough. "Argh!" Squalo threw the covers over his head, getting angrier with each thought he got of Xanxus.

Even getting sleep was tough for him.

It was still dark out, and Squalo didn't really get much sleep. He turned to his clock. 5.46am. "Fuck..." He cursed, turning to stare up at his white concrete ceiling. Then he turned back to his table. Something wasn't right. There was a card.

"The hell...?" He lifted himself up, resting his weight on his elbow. That card. He took it without much hesitation and opened it. His eyes widened slightly as he scanned through it. Xanxus' hand writing without a doubt. When he read it again, he relaxed. A small smile was on his face, and he felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

_Merry Christmas, trash._

_I'm treating you to a high class dinner tomorrow._

_Don't you fucking dare say no._

_Xanxus_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Argh I'm so bad at writing romance or drama. I'm not fond of it. But hey, better than not trying at all. Hope you guys liked it, and I'm open to advice. But don't be too harsh and no flames please~ This is based off a relationship I had with a certain someone in my life. Though the last part never happened XD. **


End file.
